Loves Born of Suffering
by Tenchi Moete
Summary: Tai gets a mysterious illness. Will TK leave Kari in her time of need? Will Tai gat better and marry Sora and be ???'s best Man? PG for Character Death. a Takari, Mimato and Joe and Sora? a new Concept. . .


DISCLAIMER:I do not own digimon or TK Though I want to, Rrow!^.^ or the rest of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
::Yamato Ishida climbs off a Japan air flights aeroplane slightly airsick. But he feels better when he sees a pink haired young Women dashing towards him::  
  
"Matt! Oh Matt! I'm so glad you've come!" she said,  
"I wouldn't miss you for the world Mimi." he said as they embraced shortly. Matt was overjoyed to be with Mimi and his little Brother TK was coming in the fall for college. He couldn't be more happy.  
"So this is The New York you've wrote to me so much about eh? TAXI!" Matt and Mimi pile Matt's belongings into the small cab's trunk and they hop in the back seat as Mimi tells the driver 101 Horowitz drive. Mimi looks into Matt's eyes. They haven't seen each other in ten years. Matt looks even more like a Man now that he's out of college Mimi thought.  
"so what have you been doing? We've got a lot of catching up to do!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"101 Horowitz Drive!" says the taxi driver.  
"Thanks, here's your pay" Mimi says. But before Mimi ca start up towards the apartment building, Matt picks her up in his arms and walks towards the old gray building  
"Oh Matt! You're still a charmer! Teehee!" Matt puts Mimi down at the entrance and they walk to the mail booth. Slot 76 has one letter from TK it read,  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
Kari and I had our Graduation last night.  
I'm going over to Kari's house tomorrow.  
I'll miss her but I've got to go to College.  
Se ya in September,  
  
TK  
  
Matt pockets the letter and walks to room 76 with Mimi. He opens the door and says, "Damn you're Beautiful!" to Mimi. Mimi blushes and motions Matt to come over. She puts her hands around his waist and they kiss a kiss that's been waiting for ten years. What would I do without Mimi? Matt thought.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*Meanwhile in TK's World*  
  
::TK and Kari are walking over to Kari's house from TK's::  
"Well TK" says Kari, "I guess our high-school days are over. We'll be going to college in the   
fall."   
"Yeah" says TK, "I'll write to you every day. Best friends forever!" they walk side by side   
with their arms brushing slightly as they walk. TK has always liked Kari more than a friend, but   
he never knew how to tell her. He thought she would reject him. Besides, Davis was spending a   
lot of time with her . . . and now he was going to college in America. He'll never know Kari   
secretly liked him more too but . . .   
  
::They get to Kari's house and see am ambulance pulling out of the Kamiya's driveway::  
  
Kari rushes in, "MOM! DAD! TAI! What happened?!" TK just stands at the door unable to   
move. All he hears are sobs coming from the kitchen. He slowly walks with Kari to see her   
Mother crying uncontrollably, "Mom! Mom! What is it!" Kari kneels down next to her mom,   
"I-it's Tai. He w-was c-oughing up bl-blood ." She manages to say between sniffles. TK just   
stands at the doorway unable to sink it in. Tai? But why? Tai has always been like a big brother   
to TK after Matt left for Mimi in America and he probably cared for him as much as his older   
brother, "Why?" Kari wondered, "I . . . don't . . . kn-know . . . ," Mrs. Kamiya mumbles. TK turns around not wanting Kari to see his tears, "I have to go" he said and left.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Back to Matt and the next Morning*   
  
"Matt?" Mimi calls "Matt, where are you?" she feels beside her on the bed but Matt is already gone to check the mail. She gets out of bed to see Matt sitting at the kitchen table letter in hand,  
Matt What's wrong?" she asks. Matt hands her the letter  
  
Dear Matt  
  
I'm sorry.  
I can't come in September.  
Kari needs me.  
Tai . . . ::big tear drops on the page can't read the writing::  
  
I hope you understand,  
  
TK  
  
"Something is wrong, I can feel it. Mimi I must take the next flight home" says Matt. He kneels down and takes out a ring, "Will you wait for me? Will you Marry me?"  
" Yes I will! And I'm coming with you"  
  
::once again they pack their belongings into a small cab trunk and drive away::  
::Matt and Mimi get off their flight and retrieve their baggage::  
"Mimi, My car's at the hotel we have to go get it." says Matt to Mimi.  
"Can't we take a Taxi?" Mimi whines. Her Puppy eyes are too much for Matt. He gives in,  
"You're Paying!" he says.  
  
::they call up a taxi and they drive to The Takeshi Household::  
  
Matt walks in and says, "Mom? TK! Where are you?" Mrs. Takeshi walks in,   
"Matt! Mimi! Well this is a pleasant surprise! I was just ma. . ." Matt cuts her off,  
"Where's TK?"  
"He's at Kari's house she said it was urgent." Mimi's eyes widen,  
"We have to go, Thanks Mrs. Takeshi!"  
Matt and Mimi run to the Kamiya household.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*TK's World Earlier that day*  
  
::TK hears the phone ringing, he picks it up::  
  
TK: Hello?  
  
Kari: Um, I have some bad news. Can you come over?  
  
TK: Okay . . . I'll be over in a couple of minutes.  
  
Kari: Bye  
  
TK: Bye. Click  
  
TK walks down the road wondering what could possibly be wrong. Davis? Kari? TAI?  
  
::He reaches her house and rings the bell.::  
  
Someone opens the door and it happens to be Mrs. Kamiya,   
"Come on in dear Kari's in her room, she's been in there since we got The News . . . "   
TK walks upstairs to find her waiting by her door with a tear stained face. They walk into her room,   
"Tai's g-g-got Lung cancer. He's going to have to have chemotherapy, and his hair . . . " Kari breaks down into small sobs again. TK sits next to her on   
her bed puts his arm around her and whispers into her ear, "Shh Kari it's going to be OK. We're   
going to go through this Together, I won't go to college in America."   
"Really, you would do that for me?" for the first time Kari and TK realise they are now past best friends. TK leans over to Kari and gives her one sweet innocent kiss,   
"Be strong Kari, that's what Tai would want you to do." The door opens and there is Mimi and Matt,  
"What are you doing here!" screams TK  
"Whoa little Bro, Chill out! Me and Mimi got your letter, what is going on!" says Matt. Now it was Kari's turn to talk,  
"Tai has cancer." Matt and Mimi turn pale.  
  
:: Mimi faints::  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Where am I Mimi thinks to herself she here's someone voice in the distance, Matt! She wakes up to see two blond haired young men and a brown haired young women,  
"Mimi! Are you alright?" asks Matt,  
'What happened?" she answered  
"You fainted when I told you about Tai" Kari explains.   
"What about Tai? Is he hurt?" asks Mimi stupidly   
"Not exacly, he's in the hospital." saya Tk  
"Then we have to go visit him! Right Adway!" mimi exclaims as she gets up and walks out the door. She was half way down the street when she was passing a tennis court with Matt, TK and Kari when a brown haired young women who was playing tennis spotted them. She rubbed her eyes and looked again then she screamed out at them,  
"If you were having a reunion party, why didn't you ask little old Sora?! Where's Tai!"  
"It's not a reunion party and we're visiting Tai in the hospital!" Mimi screams back,  
"I'm coming with you!" she screams back as she drops her racket and joins them. Their almost at the hospital when a man with yes BLUE hair starts walking towards them. He looks to be busy so he walks right past the group of five not noticing them. Then he turns around to take a closer look. He calls out,  
"Hey guys were are you going?"  
"Oh hi Joe, we're going to the hospital to visit Tai." explains Mimi,  
"Why not? I'm coming with you."  
  
Chapter 7: The last visits and Words.  
  
:: They reach the hospital and ask the clerk where Tai is, they walk down to room 176 and they walk in one at a time in this order to say their goodbyes: Mimi, Joe, Kari, Sora, Matt and TK ::   
  
______________Mimi___________________________________________________________  
"Mimi, I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you were in America with Matt. . ." says a confused Tai.  
"Me and Matt are getting Married and we wanted you to get better so you could be there." says Mimi back.  
"I'll try" was what Tai said to her last.  
  
_______________________Joe____________________________________________________  
"hi Tai" Joe says as he walks into the room, "Not to make you waorried but this is the worst case of lung cancer I've ever seen. You'll be gone in an hour at minimum."  
"What a way to make a guy f-feel better" Tai smiles, "You're one hell of a doctor Joe I'll miss you."  
  
________________Kari__________________________________________________________  
"oh Tai" Kari wails as she sits down next to him on the bed, 'I'm scared"  
'Don't worry kari you'll always have someone to look after you."  
What the hell does that mean?  
  
_____________Sora_____________________________________________________________  
Sora walks in and callapses on the chair and starts to cry,  
"What's wrong S-sora?" asks Tai,  
"I never told you!" she yells and starts to cry again,  
"told me what?" asks tai again,  
"I love you Tai. I've having a dream lately. Of dogs, cats, cosy rugs by a fire and you."  
"Sora, I love you too. I'll miss you."  
  
___________Matt_______________________________________________________________   
::Matt walks in and sits down next to his best friend::  
"Hi M-Matt" says Tai.  
"If you'll listen to me, a have a lot to say Tai."  
"Shoot" says Tai  
"Well Mimi prbably told you but me and Mimi are getting married and I want you to be my best man if well never mind. Tai you're the best buddy anyone would want. Of course we fought but we made up. I'll miss you Tai."  
"Me too man, me t-too."  
  
__________TK_________________________________________________________________  
  
___/\___/\_____/\_____/\__________/\___________/\_____  
  
TK is watching the heart monitor as he visits Tai in the hospital room. Just the site of the chunks   
of hair on his pillow is enough to make anyone cry ("-_-" poor Tai) just then Tai takes TK's hand and says "Takeru, Take care of Kari for m-me,"   
"I will." TK can't hold back the tears he wad been wanting to cry for more then a month now. He let's them all out as Tai says,  
"Goodbye....."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Everyone is sitting in the waiting room when she sees TK come out white as a ghost,   
"He's gone." was all TK said and Kari took his hand as they left the hospital. Matt and Mimi left right after them. Sora and Joe walk side by side their arms slightly brushing as they walk.  
  
  
Didja like it? It's my very first fic. I want to dedicate it to "The Plainswalker" my sister Sam.  
Please Review! I wanna know and see all! Hehehe. Off topic! Any ways Puh-lease?  
::Little Sad Doggie eyes::  
TK's Girl:)   
  
  
  
  



End file.
